


May I Have This Dance?

by Slytherin4always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin4always/pseuds/Slytherin4always
Summary: Hermione and Pansy try to help Harry and Draco figure things out.





	May I Have This Dance?

May I Have This Dance

 

     “Harry!”  Hermione had finally stopped dancing long enough to notice that Harry was still sitting at a table with a slight glare on his face.  “This is the Yule ball and you should be having fun. What seems to be the problem?” She had a sad look on her face as she stood there watching him.

     “It’s nothing Hermione.  Don’t worry about me.” Harry really didn’t want to ruin her night with his problem, but he knew she would never believe him.

     “It’s not nothing.”  She knew him far too well.  They had been best friends for about 4 years now.  He confided in her with almost everything, but for some reason he wasn’t sure how to go about telling her this big thing that even he couldn’t explain.

     Hermione just looked at him for a minute, trying to decide the best way to broach the subject.  She inhaled deeply and decided that she would just go with it, “Does this have anything to do with someone you like?”  She practically whispered. She didn’t want anyone else to overhear the conversation she knew was about to happen.

     Harry whipped his head around and stared intently at her.  His mouth was moving, but he found no words coming out. It took a few minutes before he finally said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione.  Who said that I liked someone? Nope not me everything is fine.” He couldn’t have looked more nervous if he tried.

     “Then why are sitting here staring out at the dance floor.  And why are you glaring at Pansy? I know she isn’t all that pleasant but I don’t recall her doing anything recently to upset you”  Hermione said.

     “Trust me it’s not Pansy that I’m looking at.”  Harry’s face was starting to turn pink.  Hermione’s eyes got slightly bigger when she realized what Harry meant by that. Hermione had figured it out months ago that Harry was gay and when she had asked him about it he freaked out afraid that everyone else would find out.  After he calmed down Hermione told him that she didn’t care, because he was her best friend and she loved him.

     Hermione didn’t say anything as she looked from Harry then over to Pansy who was dancing with Draco.  “Are you serious??” Hermione asked as she started to giggle. “Why am I not surprised that YOU would have a crush on Malfoy!”  Her giggles were turning into all out laughter.

     “I know right.  Leave it to me to like the bloke who has made it his life’s mission to be awful to me and my best friends.”  Harry said as he started to chuckle.

 

\--------------------------

 

     “Draco!”  Pansy exclaimed.  They had been dancing off and on all night but she could tell that her best friend was completely distracted.  “Would you please pay a little more attention to me and a little less attention to Potter?! I thought you didn’t want the whole school to know that you had a thing for The Boy Who Lived!”

     That seemed to get Draco’s attention very quickly.  “Pansy be quite someone will hear you!”

     All Pansy could do was laugh.  She really did find the whole thing absolutely hilarious.  She had known for years that Draco had a big crush on Harry Potter.  When they were growing up that was practically all he could talk about.  She was the only other person on earth to know about his crush, and she knew that he wanted to keep it that way.  The only problem was that the older they got the more longingly he tended to look at Potter. Pansy had her suspicions that Harry might also like Draco.  Yes they fought a lot, but Pansy had seen the looks that Harry would send Draco’s way when he thought no one else was looking.

     “Go talk to him.”  Pansy said out of the blue.  They had suddenly stopped dancing and Draco was just staring at her.  “You deserve to be happy. Screw what everyone else thinks. You’re my best friend and I just want you to be happy.  Your father doesn’t matter. The dark lord doesn't’ matter. Do something for you for once.” She didn’t remember ever having been so serious with him before.

     “I don’t know if I can.  What am I going to say? Oh, by the way Potter I think your hot and I really like you, but it will never work because my family will completely disown me.  Yeah that will end just swell!” He was starting to panic a little bit. The only reason why he hadn’t said anything yet was because he knew that would be the last time he would see his family.  His father was constantly complaining about ‘that Potter brat who ruined everything’.

     “Of course you can.  If you do get disowned you will come live with me.  You know my parents love you. You have nothing to worry about.”  Pansy was always going to be there for him. He was like the brother that she always wanted.

     “Thank you.”  Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek.  He had a big smile on his face and he started to leave the dance floor.

     Pansy followed him, having a pretty good idea where he was heading.  She couldn’t fight the smile that was appearing on her face the closer they got to Potter and Granger, she wouldn’t miss this moment for all the money in Gringotts.

 

\-------------------------

 

     Harry and Hermione were still sitting at the table talking and laughing, when Hermione stopped mid laugh and gaped as she looked up at the couple who were now standing in front of them.  Harry looked up to see what had stopped Hermione in mid-laugh. He was surprised to see Draco and Pansy standing in front of them.

     “Potter, Granger.”  Draco said with a slight nod.

     “Malfoy.  Can we help you with something?”  Harry said barely able to control his shock.  He couldn’t believe that they were just talking about him and now here he is staring at them.

     “Well I was just wondering….”  He looked around until he felt Pansy nudge him a little bit.  He looked over and gave her a little glare before clearing his throat a bit and trying again.  “I just wanted to know…. I mean…. Harry, may I have this dance?” He was so nervous and was about to turn around and run from the Great Hall.

     Harry was surprised.  Of all the things he was prepared to have happen he never thought he would be lucky enough for this to happen.  He glanced over at Hermione who gave him a gentle smile as he started to get up from his seat. He reached over and put Draco’s hand in his own before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “I’d love too.”  He straightened himself back up and then led Draco out onto the floor.

     Hermione and Pansy stayed over by the table watching, as their best friends seemed to get lost in each other as they danced around the floor.  They both looked as though neither of them had a care in the world. That one dance turned out to be more than one, as they stayed there wrapped up in each others arms until the last note of the last song came.  They never noticed the shock on some of the faces, the curiosity on others or the looks of hatred and discuss an a select few. They were with each other and to them that was all that mattered.


End file.
